


Tasting Faith

by Izumi_Silverleaf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/pseuds/Izumi_Silverleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers 6x10, Castiel/Meg, Drabble. <i>"No lo piensa mucho antes de hacerlo o es más bien que lo ha pensado demasiado desde un principio ..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting Faith

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Basado en el 6x10. No me lo acabo de creer yo misma, la verdad, pero es una opción que me gusta. Y mi mente saltó gritando ‘Sexy!’ desde la escena de _Abandon all hope_ , así que ahora que me dieron pretexto, en verdad tenía que utilizarlo x3   Espero sea al menos de su agrado *se esconde*   
>     
>   

   
No lo piensa mucho antes de hacerlo (o es más bien que lo ha pensado _demasiado_ desde un principio); sólo se acerca, veloz como un tigre a su presa, y lo besa, pensando en tomarlo por sorpresa y distraerlo, una táctica útil, pues su cuerpo nunca ha sido otra cosa que un medio más para obtener lo que desea, si bien verdaderamente innecesaria.  
   
De ser completamente sincera, tendría que aceptar que ha querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo; atraparlo y ensuciarlo un poco, lo suficiente para borrar de sus ojos ese dejo de superioridad cada vez que los mira. Sin embargo, al final, ni siquiera esa es la razón por la que lo hace.  
   
Porque, después de todo, sólo es como una polilla atraída por la luz que desprende el ángel. No es que en verdad piense en su inocencia, pues incluso ella sabe que los ángeles son soldados y puede ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, sino algo más; el hecho de que Castiel tiene fe aún en medio de un mundo corrupto como este, donde incluso el resto de sus camaradas la han perdido. Porque puede que la mire con desprecio y la llame abominación, pero cuando su cuerpo responde y es él quien la atrapa contra la pared, en un beso que corta la respiración, ella puede sentirlo, que a pesar de todo ve en ella una de las obras de su padre y que piensa que es hermosa aún cuando está tan cubierta de suciedad y sangre que a ella misma le cuesta reconocerse.  
   
Y es tan raro, el sabor de la fe sobre sus labios, que remueve en su mente todos esos _‘¿y qué si..?’_ que creía perdidos siglos atrás...  
   
Se siente incluso limpia cuando se separan (y se lo dice, con una mueca de asco en el rostro porque aún es un demonio y tiene una imagen que conservar, aún cuando una ínfima parte de sí se sienta casi tentada a aferrarse a ese beso por la eternidad) y no le dedica otra mirada mientras se dispone a enfrentar la muerte que aguarda tras aquellas puertas, porque no _puede_ mirarlo ahora, tan consciente de la suciedad que cubre su alma mancillada.  
   
Mas que ver, los percibe alejarse y se siente casi tentada a suspirar. Otra vez es sólo una polilla en la oscuridad y el mundo vuelve a orbitar como es debido, sin ángeles que relumbren y cimbren el suelo bajo sus pies.  
   
Y, mientras espera que la línea de sal se rompa, piensa que, después, encabezar un par de masacres no sería una mala idea, para obligar a su mente a volver a caer en su lugar.   
    
    


End file.
